


December 29th

by twixmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, light fluff, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Momo gives Sana the best birthday present she can think of - herself.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	December 29th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sana day!

It's not often that Sana and Momo have time for themselves. 

Busy schedules and sharing a dorm with seven other members doesn’t offer a whole lot of privacy. 

They did their best to have their intimate moments wherever they can, usually in locations far away from the dormitory - they try to be discreet and certainly would hate for a member to catch them. Their relationship is obvious, but there’s no need to make a show of it. 

There’s a laundry list of places they’ve tried at the behest of Sana: dressing rooms, bathrooms, office and or broom closets, even an elevator, which Sana insisted didn’t have a security camera. They took what they could get, even if it risked getting caught in the open, which was known to happen from time to time when their luck had ran out.

Momo planned to change that, at least for one night. One very special night. December 29th. Sana's birthday, and Momo wanted to give her a present she wouldn't ever forget. 

Plans had been in place for months, but Sana was only given a one day advance notice. Momo was cutting it close, but knew Sana would have no trouble clearing her schedule for her. 

Sana was just thinking about how much she missed Momo as her phone vibrated, seemingly reading her mind. Two things were sent to her - an address belonging to an airbnb Momo spontaneously rented for the occasion, and a specific time to meet. She loved surprises from Momo, especially when they involved the unknown. 

On the day of, Sana took a taxi to the arranged location. It wasn’t often Twice members took public transportation, but explaining everything to a manager was not going to be possible. Still, she was careful to be incognito, wearing the trademark disguise of a hilariously huge hat and sunglasses, even though the sun had gone down hours before.

_What do you have planned for me, Momoring?_ Sana thought, as she hesitated for just a second as she found herself in front of an unknown door that matched the number Momo gave her.

Sana knocked three times and heard a familiar faint voice on the other side. A comforting voice, one that put her at ease in such an unfamiliar situation.

"Come in."

Sana made her way inside and was met with surprise after surprise as she slipped her heels off, removing her hat and sunglasses as she took in the relaxing atmosphere. 

The lights had dimmed and candles were lit everywhere. A trail of rose petals marked a path to the bedroom that she tried not to ruin as her bare feet walked alongside. Momo really knew how to set the mood. 

With a smile glued on her face Sana leisurely strolled towards the bedroom, the pleasant aroma of the scented candles inviting her in. In the center of the bed rested the biggest surprise - the unmistakable figure of her lovely girlfriend who really loved to go all out. The closer she got Sana could see what Momo was wearing, or more importantly, what she _wasn't._

"Momoring... this is all too much," Sana said, as her puffy cheeks grew red as she saw Momo clearly in the candlelight. Her beautiful girlfriend was dressed in red lace lingerie, at least partially. The top half had gone missing, only to be replaced by cute pink bows covering Momo's cute nipples. 

"Nothing is too much for my baby. Happy birthday, Satang,” Momo said, with her trademark big grin. 

Sana blushed again and could hardly believe what she saw. Her girlfriend looked more like a full meal than a present, but she was eager to unwrap it all the same. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Sana asked as she cupped Momo’s pretty face, planting a deep passionate kiss on soft lips that was immediately returned, the sweet taste of Momo intoxicating her already. 

Momo became shy as she responded. “Dunno,” she said, taking just a second to answer before kissing Sana even deeper, reaching her hands around her slender waist. 

It wasn’t often they had the chance to spend this much time together, just enjoying each others company. They almost didn’t know what to do with an entire night not scrambling to take off or put back on clothes felt. The freedom felt odd to them both. 

"Thank you so much, Momoring," Sana said, staring intensely into her lover’s eyes as their foreheads touched, basking in the scent of Momo’s perfume that she had bought her a month ago for her own birthday. 

"Come unwrap your present," Momo said, as she spread her legs wide as they could comfortably go. Sana giggled at such a lewd gesture, not used to being on the receiving end of such an act. 

Even with time on their side, Sana did not want to waste a precious second. She gave Momo one more kiss as her lips trailed downwards her hot body, feeling every inch of her beautiful soft skin as she planted sweet kisses against Momo’s neck, her collarbone, and each one of her perfect breasts as her teeth sunk into the the pretty bows. It took zero effort on Sana’s part as she removed them and rendered them forgotten as Momo beamed with her bare chest now fully on display for Sana.

“They’re all yours,” Momo said, a bit of seduction in her voice as she arched her back just a bit to give Sana a perfect view. Sana found herself unable to lift her eyes from Momo’s delicious chest, biting her lip deep as she stared at a now completely topless Momo, her ample bosom beckoning her for a taste.

Not one to refuse such a treat, Sana licked her lips before she dove into her birthday present, nibbling and suckling at Momo’s breasts. Momo moaned with a loud whine as Sana licked and sucked each of her sensitive nipples, leaving a trail of kisses and a thin layer of saliva around both hard nubs as she did so. 

Sana gave out a devilish smirk as she lowered to her knees, hooking fingers into the waistband of the flimsy pair of panties that Momo had left on that did little to cover anything up, not that Sana would have ever complained. Sana’s mouth watered at the sight of her girlfriend’s bare crotch, and as she dashed out to have her first taste Momo stopped her by putting a finger to her pretty puckered lips. 

“Nuh-uh,” Momo said, as Sana profusely pouted in response. “It’s your birthday. Let me do all the work.” 

Sana found herself in a giving mood, and although Momo had done plenty of work she was more than happy to oblige her for this rare occasion. 

Momo stood up to help undress Sana, feeling herself become wetter as she stripped each pair of clothes off her body until Sana was left only in a tight black skirt. Momo didn’t hesitate as she grabbed the side zipper and yanked it down, letting it fall to the floor as she was met with Sana’s round plump bottom, grinning and thankful for the lack of any underwear to get in the way. 

Still, the idea of Sana walking around in public without anything underneath her flimsy skirt both concerned and aroused Momo. 

“You’re bad,” Momo said, as she found herself unable to hold back and grabbed two handfuls of Sana’s plentiful cheeks, kneading them with the utmost care.

“But you love it,” Sana responded with a mischievous grin as she looked back. Momo moved her hands up to her hips and spun her around until her cheeks were flat on top the bed. 

Momo returned the favor and made sure she kissed every delicate inch of Sana, peppering her scrumptious body in kisses as she traveled down to her favorite destination. Momo made sure to spend extra attention on Sana’s luscious thighs, the littlest bit of contact always making Sana squirm as she spread them and took her rightful position on her knees as they met the soft carpet. 

Momo wanted nothing more in the world but to taste Sana as she maneuvered a hand in between her spread legs, bringing two fingers in between her wet slit as slick pooled on her fingertips. 

“You’re so wet already.”

“I only have you to blame for that. What are you going to do about it?” Sana asked, giggling in return as she looked down between her legs at a pretty Momo kneeling just for her. 

“ _This_ ,” Momo said, as she dragged her tongue up Sana’s wet pussy. Sana’s body jerked as she felt a jolt of pleasure and snapped her head back, letting out a needy moan already. 

“M-Momo-” Sana whined as Momo dove straight in, eating Sana’s pussy hungrily, her tongue and lips exploring every part of her delicious folds until she latched onto her clit, lapping up every drop of nectar that leaked out of Sana.

Momo intensely listened to the variety of noises that escaped from Sana’s lips, a series of beautiful moans and gasps and whines that delighted her in knowing she was giving Sana everything she needed, and much, much more. 

“Fuck, Momo, you’re making me feel so good,” Sana said as she struggled to keep her eyes open, but forced them open to not miss the sight of Momo’s face buried in between her thighs. 

Momo did her best to keep her lips attached to Sana’s swollen clit as she squirmed and each of her thighs wrapped around her head, enveloping her in comforting warmth. She decided it wasn’t enough and brought one finger inside Sana’s dripping cunt, bringing another quickly soon after and finding her g-spot without trouble. 

“M-Momo!” Sana screamed as she began to ride Momo’s fingers, taking advantage of the freedom to be as loud as she wanted to be as she grasped onto the back of her head in an attempt to stabilize herself from the intense sharp pleasure running through her body. 

Momo had always preferred to give instead of receive when it came to oral pleasure, as if it were her life’s purpose to make Sana cum as many times as humanely possible. She loved to eat Sana out and given the option she would choose it over an actual meal, as if it were the only thing that satiated her appetite.

Sana's thighs smothered Momo as she clamped them tighter, Momo bringing her closer to orgasm with every swipe and swirl of her tongue against her hard clit. Every thrust and curl of her fingers made Sana moan even louder and made Momo yearn for more of Sana to drink up, savoring every drop of her unforgettable sweet taste. 

"Are you close?" Momo asked, suckling on her clit harder, letting out messy slurps that coincided with Sana's noisy sounds of satisfaction. Her fingers were drenched with the delicacy of Sana as they flew inside her, doing everything in her power to help obtain that sweet release. 

Sana could only nod breathlessly, grabbing a handful of Momo's dark black hair as she desperately tried to drive the older girl deeper inside her pussy, feeling her magical tongue flick furiously against the sensitive bud, grinding against the set of fingers and tongue assaulting her sensitive pussy. 

“M-Momo...I-I’m-”

“I know you are. Make a mess all over me, princess.” 

The pet name made Sana swoon as Momo's messy fingers moved harshly inside her, trying to rub out every last bit of pleasure she could give to make her see stars. Her eyes were locked on the squirming blonde above her moaning and whispering her name, each syllable drawn out of her sweet lips encouraging her to never ever stop. 

Momo couldn’t wait to receive Sana’s juices, intent on keeping her breakneck pace as her slim fingers curled inside her girlfriend's tight cunt with purpose as her lips kept the pressure on Sana's clit, focusing on the beautiful wet squelch of her utterly beautiful pussy.

Sana couldn't take anymore, letting herself go as she felt the knot in her stomach tense up and release as she tightened her grip around Momo’s head, hips buckling uncontrollably as a surge of pleasure hit as she came in Momo’s mouth. Momo was ecstatic as she was bathed in Sana's delicious juices, every drop coating her tongue and lips as she worked Sana through her intense orgasm, the hot flushed skin of her heavenly thighs squeezing around her head as she helped her ride out every intense second. 

Sana’s body still trembled as she gradually came down from her insane high, Momo tasted every bit of her, cleaning up her slick stained thighs and made sure she didn’t spill one single drop. Momo released one finger from inside Sana slowly, and then the next, still keeping her tongue flat against her clit as she overstimulated her just a bit, making sure every bit of pleasure was memorable as Sana’s eyes let her know that she couldn’t take anymore. 

Momo let her tongue fall from her clit, tracing the outlines of her drenched pussy before cleaning off her fingers coated with her girlfriend’s essence, sucking them lewdly and making a show in front of Sana who could barely catch her breath. 

“Are you good, baby?” 

“Mmhm, more than good.”

Sana scooted back onto the bed exhausted, and Momo climbed up to join her, pouncing on her to show affection as she sweetly kissed her, giving Sana a taste of herself as it still lingered on her messy lips.

“This place has a bathtub. Want to take a bubble bath?”

Sana nodded, trying to find the strength to use words again. “Give me a few minutes.” 

“Take as long as you need, baby. I’ll go get it started. Rest and relax my love,” Momo said, but before she could leave Sana grabbed hold of her arm to keep her on top of her, taking one more kiss from her. 

“You’re amazing, Momoring. Thank you.”

“Not as amazing as you. Happy birthday, sweetheart.” 


End file.
